They all see it
by Gilmoregirls24
Summary: Rory and logan are same year at Yale they meet on the paper and soon become friends everyone else can see that they want to be more than friends will they be or will there be no rogan read to find out ( short chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this story came to me in a dream i have to modify it a little it will have lots of rogan oh and I am adding some made up characters but it is basically the Same. Oh and I don't own or work for Gilmore girls

Chapter 1

1st day blues

Rory Gilmore was just entering the Yale newsroom "Wow this place is amazing" she said to herself

Ok people come around we have a paper to start and assignments to assign dole the editor said. Ok I want Gilmore Gellar and James to take the world news colum I want Huntzberger and Troy on the sports colum. I need Du'grey on the answers colum. Everyone else you know we're you are.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was at his desk when she heard her voice

"Um excuse me but this is my desk is says Gilmore on the name plate."

Oh well then... Uh morry oh I mean sorry here you are."

Logan said as he looked up wow he thought she is beautiful.

Huntzburger come here now yelled a very angry girl

"Listen to me that girl rory she is my bff you try sleeping with her and you will get it.

Ok but can I at least know who I will get it from and what it is.

You will get it from me her best friend Emma Jane James it is my fist and I work out oh yes i do.

Wow she is annoying logan thought but Rory an angelic name for an angelic girl. Stop it logan said hitting himself you are a player you don't fall for anyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx later that evening

Rory I love you.

Jes stop it I don't want to be with you.

Come on rory just let me talk

Fine five minuets in my room now

When they entered her room she sat on the bed waiting for Jes to talk but he didn't want to talk he got on top of rory and started kissing her neck " Jes stop I did not let you come in to sleep with me.

Sorry rory the chance to date me is gone now you have to sleep with me. He said as he threw hist and her cloths off

Help! Help me please! Rory screamed. Amber Rory's sluty roommate came in and took Jes away and said quietly " now if you sleep with me whenever I want I won't tell the cops

Deal Jes said as he sat on the couch

Rory quickly called 911 and got Jes under arrest

Rory what cha do that for amber asked

He raped me that's a crime.

That sounds like a fun crime to me amber said

It is a serious matter amber

Ya ok he was way to ugly for me anyways I just never pass up on a chance

She is the worst roommate I could possibly have rory said under her breath

Rory recited to go to sleep now. But instead of sleeping she started to cry.

This was the worst first day ever

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We'll I hope you liked it was not very long but this is my first fanfic ever so please only nice comments if you have any I will try to update soon


	2. Chapter 2 first meet

Ok so I am gonna try to get a lot done today I am home sick from school I am trying to make this a longer chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Nice to meet you

Rory was on her way to the coffee cart when caplump she ran into some one and fell dropping all her books. Oh my I am so sorry.

It's fine here let me help you. By the way my name is Logan. The boy said moving his hand out to shake.

Oh a in hi I am Rory, Rory Gilmore.

Nice to meet you Rory Gilmore. Hey aren't you on the paper?

Oh ya. How did you know

I am also on the paper. The boy said in a rude almost snooty way as if he was better than everyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan helped the girl pick up the books noticing her for the first time, She was hot but not his type. I'm exude me but I kinda need my books back now.

Oh sorry her you go. The girl rory it was soon hurried off. Logan started walking back when he saw his 4 best friends Colin, Finn. Caiden, and Issei. Why hello logan care to join us Finn asked.

What are you doing and were are you doing it at?

We are on our way to a huge party to hit on girls issei answered.

Ok sure, logan said not really caring he still had that girl from earlier in his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory! Rory!

What Paris why are you screaming at me for.

Ok so there is a huge party going on so it thought we should go ,

Paris said

But I have...

No time for buts we got a party to go to. Pretty soon after that Paris started dragging her to the party against her will. This is the right thing to do Rory we only have 4 years to be collage students we got to live then out. Terrence says that I need to live in the moment. So I thought "hey why not go to a collage party".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked I know it's not that long but I figured I should save the party for the next chapter instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so now I am making the party this chapter will be longer (I hope) oh and if you really want to know I am in doth grade my big sister tells me what to type and I type it so don't say that I am not trying at all

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Party pals

Logan was sitting at the bar he had hit on every girl at the party and know one wanted him. Hey bartender give me another beer.

Coming right up. Logan was just about to get up an leave when she came up the girl from earlier. Hi I think I know you your the girl I ran into earlier

Ya I didn't think I would see you here the girl said

Then you don't know me at all, I am logan huntzburger king of party's. He said In a way that came of kinda rude

Oh I see she said So then is this your party?

No way I would never throw a sucky party like this. He said again in a really rude voice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was wondering who was this guy and why is he being so rude to me? So she got up and left without telling Paris she started to leave when a guy fell on top of her. What the hell did you do that for she said

I'm sorry all of a sudden this guy was chasing me.

Oh well I'm sorry about that. I'm Rory by the way

Nice to meet you Rory I am Robert.

Would you like to grab a drink?

Sure. Rory replied he was kinda cute

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan saw the hot brunet walking towards him with a guy he personally hated Robert. Hello Robert I see your finaly starting to drink.

I did and I think that I'm gonna get laid tonight by the hot brunet

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory got back from the bathroom when Robert said " hey babe let's go somewhere more private.

Why exactly do we need to go somewhere else?

So we can have sex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So we can have sex. After robert said that the girl ran away. Ah well the blind girl was eyeing me. Logan devoted to go after the girl

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory finaly had gotten away from Robert when Logan came over to her. " so what happened?"

What's it to you?

I want to be friends with you this is a good way for a friendship to start. Ok so...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so was that at least a little longer I type on my iPod so it looks long even when it's short


End file.
